Probitas et Damnasse
by Kasrkin-Ghost
Summary: Can Applejack gain Rainbow's forgiveness, especially after what she did with Soarin? WON'T BE UPDATED REGULARLY Yes, the title is in Latin. Latin is cool.


**A/N: I currently do not plan on finishing or fleshing this out. I'm out of ideas and about to move into the HSC. If you have any suggestions; please let me know.  
Regards Kasrkin  
**

The hours of apple bucking were hard work, and they left Applejack exhausted. She trotted over to one of the fallen apples, took one and then slid down one of the trees, taking a seat. Tilting her hat back, she lifted her head up to look at Celestia's sun. It was directly up in the centre of the sky; it was noon. Applejack looked at all the trees she'd bucked. Over half the trees were empty, with full buckets of apples below them. Taking a bite of the apple, Applejack leant back on the tree. Just as her eyes were about to close, a bright flash forced them back open. Applejack's heart fluttered and a smile tugged at her lips. She fought them off. No more. The thought saddened Applejack. She had screwed it up. Perhaps if she had lied to Dashie – Dash, she couldn't call her Dashie anymore – She could have kept it a secret, ended it without Dash knowing. Dash never would have done it, and that's why Applejack would have never been Loyalty. Instead she was honesty, but sometimes being honest didn't pay out.

The rainbow streak above sped up. The clouds above were being moved at a faster speed now. Within ten seconds the entire sky, minus one cloud, was clear. A rainbow coloured tail hung over the side of the cloud. Applejack watched the cloud, it was far to the west, away from where most ponies would see it. Every day since Applejack had told Rainbow Dash the truth, had been the same; Rainbow would clear the sky, or fill it with clouds, depending on the forecast. Then she would just lay on a cloud all day, with the one exception. That one exception had been the happiest day Applejack had had since the confession. Rainbow Dash had smiled, a proper, genuine smile, the first time anypony had seen her smile in a long time. The Wonderbolts always made Rainbow Dash smile. When she had heard they were coming to Ponyville, a faint smile had crossed her lips. When Twilight gave her free tickets, Rainbow gave her first genuine smile she'd given in months, but the crowning moment had to been when Spitfire had called Rainbow Dash out, to shoot the starting gun to begin the air show. Dash had actually done a barrel roll as she flew out towards the middle. She had no clue how far Applejack and Twilight had to go to set that up for her. Unfortunately, Rainbow's happiness only lasted a few weeks.

Applejack thought about calling out to Dash, asking her to come down, telling her how sorry she was. Although, last time Applejack had tried apologising to Dash, Dash had just flown off; not wanting to hear Applejack's apology. Would it be any different now? Probably not, Applejack knew she had hurt Rainbow, and hurt her bad. If Dash never forgave Applejack, she would understand. All Applejack really wanted was for Dash to smile again. Applejack sighted, remembering her first meeting with the Pegasus.

She had been just a filly, only having gotten her cutie mark two weeks before. Applejack had just been learning to buck, and after getting her first field clear, Big Mac had asked her to fetch more buckets from the barn. As Applejack had walked toward the barn, she had noticed a large hole in the barn's roof. Applejack had thought nothing of it at first, the old barn had always been falling apart, however when she entered the building, she found a much different story. Inside, asleep, on a hay bale was a cyan Pegasus filly. A large number of apple cores surrounded her.

"Git up, ya thiving vermin!" Applejack had yelled at the young filly, she had tried her hardest to sound assertive despite the fact that she hadn't been much more than eight years old.

The young Pegasus had looked up, her tear strained eyes widening in fear. Applejack had felt almost sorry for her then… almost, the filly had been stealing apples. The Pegasus drew her legs in, and covered her face with her wings.

"I-I'm sorry… I thought it was abandoned." The Pegasus had stormed out.

The Applejack of today probably would have taken offense to such a negative evaluation of the barn, but the young filly who had caught the cyan Pegasus felt more sympathy for the poor cyan pony.

"What's the matter, sugarcube?" Applejack had asked.

"I-uh," the Pegasus burst into tears, "I r-ran away… f-f-from home…"

"Come here… uh, what's your name?" Applejack had questioned the crying pony.

"Rainbow Dash." The Pegasus had somehow gotten out between sobs.

"Come here Rainbow." Applejack had ordered.

Applejack had put a reassuring hoof on Rainbow's flank. She had invited her into the house, and Rainbow and Applejack had eaten some apple pie. By the end of the afternoon the young fillies had become friends, Rainbow Dash had gotten the biggest smile Applejack had seen on a filly. Over the next eleven years or so, before Twilight's arrival in Ponyville, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had grown into great friends, and Applejack had thought of them as more. After Discord's attack on the town, Applejack had found out Rainbow had returned those feelings, and if Applejack hadn't screwed things over the Rainbow would still return those feelings.

Then, suddenly, Applejack's heart filled with hope. What if the reason Rainbow Dash was still upset was because she still liked Applejack. What if all Rainbow Dash wanted was for her to apologise. Well, she _had_ tried to apologise before, but then again Rainbow had just been standing there, Applejack had never even approached Rainbow.

_If Ah try to apologise, she'll probably fly off, _Applejack sighed. _But, then again, if Ah don't try Ah'll never know._

Applejack took a deep breath, prepared herself, then yelled out at the top of her lungs;

"Rainbow Dash!"

A rainbow maned head popped out of the cloud and looked towards Applejack. The sheepish nature of her movement changed. She appeared to pick something up and made ready to speed off. Applejack was going to have to act fast.

"Dashie, wait!" Applejack only realised what she'd said once the words had left her mouth.

Rainbow stopped, more likely out of shock at use of her old nickname, rather than because Applejack had asked her too. She was going to have to keep talking; apologising for the slip of the tongue would give Rainbow time to fly off. A blush crept its way up onto Applejack's cheeks as she continued talking.

"Please Dash, Ah just want to talk." Applejack pleaded.

Surprisingly, Rainbow stopped and turned to face Applejack. She didn't fly down, though. She just stayed put, hovering next to her cloud. Applejack was going to have to yell to Dash. Unless she could get her to fly down, but how was she going to do that? She was going to have to yell at Dash.

"Ah just want to say, that Ah'm sorry." Applejack started, "And Ah understand if ya don't wanna accept mah apology. Ah just wanna let you know, that Ah realise Ah made a big mista-"

"Just shut up!" Rainbow interrupted, before flapping her wings and speeding down to stand in front of Applejack. "I know just how much you mean your apology, so much for bucking Honesty."

Dash rolled her eyes at the last word, and flew off. Applejack knew that she'd just blown her last shot at getting forgiveness from Rainbow Dash… or had she? Applejack galloped after the rainbow streak in the sky. All the while she called out for Dash to stop, but the pegasus just ignored her. If Rainbow kept this up, she would soon pull away from Applejack. Rainbow had always been just a bit faster than Applejack, time for a different approach.

"Fine, just abandon all your friends_, Loyalty!_" Applejack shouted after the retreating Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash stopped, turned around and flew right up into Applejack's face.

"Because you'd know all about Loyalty, wouldn't you Applejack?" Rainbow Dash hissed, "You and that Wonder-Dolt. Did you two _plan_ to destroy everything I love?"

Applejack opened her mouth to protest, but Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"I mean things were going great; I had five awesome friends, an extremely cool element and a radical marefriend. Of course I should have known it was too good to be true." Rainbow took in a breath and turned away, "Especially when one of the Wonderbolts seemed to want to hang out with my marefriend, way too much. How the buck could life have been _that_ perfect? Things like that just doesn't happen in real life, do they?"

Applejack looked down at her hooves. Guilt taking over her senses. She was the only pony who really knew how bad Rainbow Dash's past had been. To have lifted Rainbow Dash's hopes so high, only to crush them felt horrible.

"Rainbow, look," Applejack put a hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder and turned her around. "Ah swear ah didn't mean to hurt ya or nothing. But y'all saw how Luna reacted when she found out. I just had to be sure… ya know."

"Luna's been on the moon for a thousand bucking years, of course she's going to be shocked!" Rainbow Dash had a point.

"Some of the other ponies might have thought the same…"Applejack weakly replied.

"And what?" Dash once again interrupted, "You were going to care more about other ponies' opinions than your marefriend's?"

Applejack had no answer for Rainbow Dash. After five or ten minutes of awkward silence Dash just flew off. Applejack didn't bother to stop her this time, she knew she'd already screwed up enough and that calling Dash back would only work to screw things up more. Was it even possible to win her back?

**P.S. This story is in BRITISH English, the tongue of the mother country, any continuations will be in British English. If you wish to correct any grammar or spelling (though I'm sure there are no mistakes, I've had two editors look this over) please do so in British English.**

**Also Please Review, it helps me as an author.**


End file.
